Navy
Description Created to be the Ultimate Lifeform and killing machine, 'Navy' is the nickname given to Sonic from the Swap AU, one of the more powerful fighters in the House. He has gone through a lot of development over time, but still having his biggest flaws be those regarding his emotions and temper. He is quick to settle disputes through combat and can be quite easily riled up. He is also prone to 'hateboners', stemming from the great enjoyment he finds in having powerful rivals that he can share battles with; more often than not though, he cares for his 'rivals' more than he would often admit. Powers Standard Abilities+ Navy has the standard abilities of Sonic, multiplied by the Black Arms DNA he has been fused with. He wears limiters around his ankles, locking his ability to boost and limiting his speed more so than his power, although that is slightly held back by the rings. When he takes off his rings, could he truly be faster than Modern Sonic..!? Aerokinesis While he bears no apparent Chaos mastery, Sonic has learned to tap into the aerokinesis behind Sonc Wind to a higher extent than Modern Sonic; going as far as to make up new attacks like Sonic Zephyr. Reliant Immortality Also known as Type 8 Immortality, Navy claims that he is unable to die so long as the memories of Bond, Speedway, Modern and Shard still exist. Navy is constantly on the cusp of death, after the incident with his limiter rings that involved him almost melting due to not being able to handle his own energy. The only thing keeping him alive are his bonds with the aforementioned individuals and sheer determination. Relationships Bond Navy's 'bond' with Bond has grown and changed over time, starting off with Navy attempting to make him into 'a real Sonic', which in his mind, is like himself. After the resulting bullying of Venice, Rocket and Bond turned on Navy, Bond going dark while attempting to attack him, which Navy did not understand. The two were sent to The Reflection Room, where they worked out their differences and Bond gave Navy his nickname; after this Navy stated that that Bond was 'the only other Sonic worth while around here'. He believes that if he can't be the 'real' Sonic, it should be Bond. Quotes * 'I'M the Ultimate Lifeform!' ~Affirming his status. * 'Yeah, oof, lots of oof! I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, causer of oof!' ~Yeah uh, this was @'ere * 'Show me... Show me your power!" ~Navy mirroring one of the first things canon Emerl said to Modern Sonic, to Emerl from the Redemption AU. Trivia * A fair few characters within the story have a source or character they will reference from frequently, Navy is commonly compared to Undyne from UNDERTALE, and his battle against Emerl was in part a homage to Undyne the Undying. Themes of willpower (in other words, determination) have always been present with Navy, as he has to fight against his genetic programming if he wishes to avoid violence. * Navy is also commonly compared to DIO, from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, especially when he fights Umbra, who takes the place of Jotaro. Navy often copies his battlecry: "MUDAMUDAMUDA!", which translates to shouting "USELESS!" over and over to belittle his foes. Music Category:Characters Category:Sonic Category:Swap AU